Some things are for the best
by ToastedBacon
Summary: Sometimes, the pain stays no matter how much you want it to leave.   OneSided!England x Seychelles.  Set to an old love song.


**I don't even know why I wrote this. I really dislike this pairing.  
>Alright, I prefer OneSided!England x Seychelles ( I really wish more fanfics were written like that though ) But I still hate this pairing.<br>*Chelles -Seychelles**

**Actually this idea came to me when this friend was...**  
><strong>Just read the story<strong>

**Hetalia isn't mine.  
>Neither is the song (Song name is at the very end)<br>**

* * *

><p><em>The best time I ever had<em>_  
>When u were mine <em>  
><em>Said to myself to keep you near<br>Never let you go  
><em>

She sat there in her sky blue baby dress waiting for him to show up. Already 5 minutes late, and no notice of why.

She wanted to repair everything they had left behind. Everything that had crumpled apart since they had last gotten together. She could still remember the day. Fine bone china being thrown at each other, 'I hate you's thrown at each other, along with anniversary presents that were taken back.

If she had been through all this hell and back, why did she still love him? Was it because of the way he used to hold her and sing to her? The way he held her locks in the bath, as he tickled her and filled her face full of goodyness and kisses? The way he tried to cheer her up after every trivial little fight over a pair of undies, or the way he cuts his tomatoes? Or was it because he said he would change? Every time he had apologized a sharp wave of pain and regret hits her like a piece of glass poking at a vital organ. He sang like a melody in her head at times - Or he used to.

_Never let u go  
>But trains and boats and aeroplanes<br>Took me away  
>From you<em>

He was racing his heart out to get there. He knew, he knew her ways of getting upset. This was his last and only chance to prove that he had changed and so far, it was failing miserably down the drain. He couldn't bare to see her go away like that. It pained his heart just to see her torn apart, broken and tearful. He didn't want to relive it.

Slowly he tried to avoid the street vendors that proved nothing but trouble. Something he could've done in five minutes took 3 hours simply cause of a misunderstanding, and now it was going to cost him the most beloved thing he had ever gained in life. He didn't want to go through it all again, because it took him so long to get over her.  
>Because of Alfred's awful eye vision, he was 5 minutes late.<br>He had finally made it there to the dinner place, as he made his way through the last blood red cart vendor. He stared through the ice glass window, and saw a light, beautiful glowing aurora around her. Even if she was mad he could still see a smile through it. She was so cute in her flowy, blue, island sea dress, and her seashell jewellery.  
>He tried hard not to remember what Francis said. <em>"If that girl was mine, I'd watch out. She needs the best and deserves the most, and best absolute care." <em>  
>He tried to forget about it as he entered the restaurant.<p>

_Away from all the love we had  
>From all the things we shared <em>  
><em>Tell me what can I do, you're always on my mind<em>

If looks could kill, Athur would've already been on the floor without even stepping in the restaurant yet Chelles was already glaring so painfully, when he glanced, he could feel a sudden pain in his body.  
>"Right there," The waiter said escorting him to the peachy, set up, round table.<br>"Apparently, Alfred doesn't know the meaning between cut, and saw," He said, chuckling, as he placed his behind on the cold, but soft chair.  
>She just stared.<br>He tried his hardest not to peer over at her, but her beauty was making it hard.  
>She knew she still loved him, but she couldn't stand it. The quietness wasn't them. They were more than that.<br>"What's your excuse?" She said, trying to sound less happier.  
>That voice. It made him giggle a little. He missed it. When she talked to him over the phone, that was all he heard.<br>"Work accident...Had to fix something.." He said, finally facing her,and her glowing beauty.  
>She finally took one glare at him, and tried to sound upset. It just wasn't working.<p>

_If I could sing my song to you  
>I'd tell you how my heart is broken too<br>From any corner of the world  
>I'd let you know<br>I'll always be your girl _  
><em>I'm still in love with you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know why I did this.<strong>  
><strong>Anyways the ending is pretty shocking, but it's only like three chapters.<br>BY THE WAY- It's set to a song. It's an old song I used to hear in Europe.  
>It's called 'Still in love with you -No Angels'<br>**


End file.
